Big Time Whisper
by Discontinued Indefinitely
Summary: Carlos starts to see things at night, but are they real, or is it just his imagination? First multi-chapter, rating may go up, T for fear and cussing.
1. Forward

Forward: Yay for my first multi-chapter! So this story is going to be a Carlos Angst/Fear. To keep it more traditional, I am going to try and not post Author's Notes imbetween chapters at all, so I have to get everything out here. Please review, and if you do, thank you. I will update this as often as possible. As of the beginning, this is rated T for scary stuff and maaaybe cussing, don't know, but it may go up in the future. This isn't slash, although there may be some crushes and stuff. I DO NOT OWN BIG TIME RUSH! And with that, please enjoy... Big Time Whisper! 


	2. It Begins

**A/N: Ok, I promised I wouldn't do this, but it's not between chapters, and I just needed to say one thing: Sorry if this is short. There that's it.**

_C__arlos emerged from the Rocque Records building, trying to catch up with his three friends, who were so far away he could hardly see them. Gustavo had kept them late that night, forcing them to tediously work on their harmonies and dancing until they were perfect. Outside it was dark, the only light seeping from surrounding street lamps. _

_And then the world froze, and Carlos, in that one acute second, he felt it: A short gust of air that made his neck hairs tingle and stand straight. And then Carlos could feel the presence behind him, the energy radiating, the soft pitter-patter of footsteps. Carlos could hear his heart beating out of his chest, loud and clear like a drum counting down the steps he had left in his life. _

_And then Carlos lost it, screaming as loud as he could manage, "HELP! SOMEBODY HELP ME!" But it was too late, as the arms had already wrapped around him and dragged him away, as he sobbed and watch his friends walk away unaware until they were gone, just a dot on the horizon._

* * *

><p>Carlos flew up, gasping for air. He was in a pitch black room, the darkness pulling him into it like a deep inescapable void. It wasn't until he heard James's soft snoring that he came back to reality, realizing he was in their shared room at the Palm Woods in Los Angeles, California. Carlos layed his head back down on his pillow, letting the snoring calm him. Just as sleep was about to drag him away, though, Carlos heard a footstep. A footstep followed by the tingle of a short burst of air on his neck...<p> 


	3. The Girl In The Portrait

Carlos tried to hide it, but the next day was he was scared. He thought he was doing a pretty good job of keeping things under wraps, but one band member in particular wasn't fooled.

During dance rehearsals, James could see that Carlos was flailing around wildly, but he could tell that the usual reckless and goofy-behavored spirit wasn't there. Logan and Kendall hadn't noticed, but he could tell it was forced, just an act.

During lunch, sure Carlos ate the to-go corndogs Mama Knight had packed for him, but he didn't rip open the tin foil or shove them all in his mouth at once.

And at night, during the usual routine of Logan doing most of the boys' homework for them, Kendall out on a date, and James and Carlos switching between video games and wrestling, He wasn't there. Sure, Carlos pressed the buttons. Sure he pushed James around. But he didn't scream when he lost or gloat when he one, he didn't use his muscles, he just moved his arms.

The worst part of the whole thing, though, was Carlos's refusal to admit something was wrong. Everytime James asked Carlos what was wrong, Carlos would simply state, "What? Dude, I'm fine! Chill!" then either run off, tackle James, or quickly change the subject. Yet through this all, James, unlike Logan, who was too passive, and Kendall, who was too busy, saw through Carlos's facade.

When someone would touch him, Carlos would jump a foot. When someone would use the words "you" and "alone" in the same sentence, Carlos would visibly shake. And even though it was so bright, Carlos would constantly nervously glance around, as if it were pitch black.

That refusal frustrated James. He knew he had to pull the information from Carlos, and he planned to do it that night in their shared room while he was in bed.

Unfortunately, fate had a different plan for James. Logan was going to a midnight showing of some new science documentary with a name James didn't understand, but Mrs. Knight said he couldn't go alone.

Carlos wasn't an option because he couldn't ever stay up past 10 p.m. Kendall wasn't an option, either, because he was gone when they discussed it. And Katie wasn't an option because the movie was rated PG-13. So that left James; he would have to talk to Carlos the next night.

And Carlos would be all alone that night. Carlos glanced around his dark bedroom nervously.

* * *

><p>No one could comfort him; James and Logan were gone, Kendall got pissed if he was woken up, and Katie and Mrs. Knight had their special, effective earmuffs.<p>

So Carlos was here, alone. He glanced at the digital clock on his nightstand; it read 1:43 a.m. Carlos had never been up this late before. He was just so so terrified. As Carlos realized he was shaking, he scolded himself for being so silly. There were no ghosts haunting him; that was ridiculous! As he started to think more about how perpostrous, he relaxed a little bit. Sleep slowly pulled him in as he relaxed and drifted away...

* * *

><p>Carlos dreamt he was approaching a portrait of a young girl. He could only make out her pale white skin and dark black dress, though, because everything kept flashing black. As Carlos reached the portrait, the flashes stopped, and he could finally make out more of thenimage in front of him.<p>

The girl's head was tilted down, so all he could see were her hair and eyebrows, which were long, brown, and nicely groomed and thick and wide, respectively. Her dress was a fuzzy, felt-like material, with a thin, opaque white collar. She looked like one of those early Americans. Was it Peerintins that Logan had called them?

The small latino's thoughts were interrupted by a sudden quick movement in the portrait. Carlos started to get scared. Had that really happened? Or was it a trick? Logan said a person's eyes played tricks on them all the time, but...

Carlos' thoughts were interrupted againg when the girl looked completely up. Carlos gasped in horror as he took in her face.

The hideous, gag-inducing eye sockets were hollowed out, leaving just two deep, black pits. Black, inky tears rolled from the sockets, leaving stains on her cheeks. Her mouth was wide open, with all but four sharpened, pointy teeth torn out. Smeared all over her pasty white lips was blood.

Then she slowly trudged toward Carlos, out of the portrait, feet dragging.

When the hideous beast finally reached him, she leaned in his ear and whispered a chant: "Daddy's coming at Midnight. He'll have his trust ax. In his drunken fury, Your skull he will crack!" She repeated this over and over, getting louder each time. That is until she lowered her head, and with her horrible fangs, ripped the flesh off of Carlos's neck.

Carlos crashed out of bed, onto the floor grasping at his neck, which burned. He could feel a wet spot in his pants. This made him cry; he hadn't had that happen since he was ten. As he sobbed hysterically on the floor, throat starting to feel normal again, he noticed something out of the corner of his eye.

He looked over.. Then he saw it.

On James's bed, on all fours, face turned up towards the ceiling, mouth wide open in a hideous mocking grin, was the girl.

And then Carlos screamed.


	4. James, My Love

James and Logan walked down the halls of the palmwoods floor 2, towards their apartment. "So what was up with that part about polyearthane biotransparent ecomanufacturing again?" James asked. That had been one confusing documentary, and James still couldn't quite grip anything. He had to contantly slap himself to keep himself awake during that _extrememly _boring movie.

Logan had loved it though. It was so fascinating to him how they could manipulate the laws of science in so many ways like that. _Good times_ Logan thought _good times indeed._

James and Logan finally reached the apartment, and as Logan fumbled with the keys, James swore he could here a soft crying. When Logan finally got the key and turned the lock, with a quiet, "There we go," James could hear more and more of the crying. _What is going on in there _he wondered.

Then James remembered Carlos, and instantly knew what the source of the noise was. His suspicions were confirmed when finally the door was pushed open.

Two things were immediately noticeable in the large apartment; the light in James and Carlos's shared room was on, and there was a loud, frightened wailing.

James and Logan immediately rushed to the room to see what was the matter, only to find a _soaked _bed, a hysterically sobbing Carlos on the floor, and a worried Kendall rubbing his back and hushing him. "What Happened?" Logan asked, confused.

Carlos started mumbling about a witch and a face and the holes and his neck and the blood and fangs and a picture and the ghost and James's bed and his pee, but James interrupted him with, "Carlos your not making any sense. What happened. _Slowly _this time!"

"And what is that wet spot?" Logan added.

That only made Carlos sob harder though, in embarrasment and shame.

"Come on buddy, you know you can tell us anything! We will protect you, but we can't do that if you won't tell us." James said, running his hand through the latino's soft, matted hair.

"O-o-ok, I'll t-tell you." Carlos stuttered. "I had a nightmare that there was a horrible little girl in this picture, a-and she looked up, a-a-and she w-was all b-b-b-bloody, and her eyes were p-p-pits, and she was crying ink, and she had f-f-fangs, and she c-came t-t-towards me, and w-whispered about h-her d-daddy, a-and sh-sh-sh-sh-she a-a-a-a-ate the sk-sk-skin o-off my my my n-n-n-neck, a-and I woke up, and I-I-I-I s-saw h-her o-o-on yo-o-your b-b-b-b-b-b-b-bed..." Carlos always stuttered when he got nervous, and by the end, he was sobbing hysterically. This sobbing was unusual, though, for the latino, believe it or not. He always acted more mature when he was truly sad or sobbing. How child-like he was acting at that moment only solidified that Carlos had seen something paralyzingly scary.

"Is this why you were acting so strange today, buddy?" James asked gently.

Carlos could only nod though, he was sobbing too hard, snot and tears mixing and running down his face, to be able and explain the previous night.

"Hey, where are Mama Knight and Katie?" Logan wondered.

"Couldn't wake 'em up..." Kendall stated simply.

James, meanwhile, was picking up the quivering and hiccuping boy in his arms, holding him as if he were rocking a baby. Carlos just curled up tight in James arms and started to suck his thumb, which worried all of them, because much like peeing the bed, he hadn't done that since he was a very young kid.

"You can sleep with me tonight, Carlitos," James whispered, lying them both down on his bed. Carlos soon fell asleep in the warmth of James's body, and before he knew it, James was asleep, too.

Logan and Kendall just quietly snuck out of the room, leaving the lights on for Carlos.

Too bad the night wasn't over yet...

* * *

><p>Carlos dreamt he was on a boat; he was on a magical shining sea, all sparkly , with those floaty-lamp things in the air. Then carlos took in the boat: He was sitting down at a table with a fancy red tablecloth draped over it and a burning candle flickering in the center. The boat had pretty lights hung between the roof of the room next to them and the front of the boat, on ground level. He had a thick steak in front of him, but his thoughts were interrupted because Kendall, supposed to be a waiter, came by the table and said, "My apologies sir, but we mixed up your order." he continued to remove the steak and place a plate of corndogs with a heart made of ketchup. On the Inside of the plate it said J+C...who was J? "Will that be all sir?" Kendall asked.<p>

"Yes, that will do," Carlos said. Kendall walked away, and then Carlos noticed James sitting across from him. "What are you doing here James?" Carlos said in a curious voice.

"Don't you remember? This date was you idea!" James responded.

"Date?" Carlos said. Was Carlos gay? Did he like James?

Suddenly thousands of memories came to Carlos of all of the days and nights he had spent crushing on the older boy, and his heart swelled with this remembered love.

Now all that mattered were him and James. They continued to talk as Carlos's strong emotional feelings hieghtened. He loved James.

Suddenly there was fire though, as a giant claw scraped up the boat and fire flew from the skies. Carlos looked up to see a giant bird-like creature, flying around and tormenting them.

"James, what do we do?" Carlos asked, but as he turned around and looked at James, James's face went old and wrinkled, his eyes blacked, and just groaned infinitely. Carlos screamed, and all of a sudden, he was underwater. Drowning and thrashing and screaming. But nobody saved him. Nobody cared. He had loved James and he didn't even care.

* * *

><p>Carlos awoke to to very different feelings: mmense terror and unbounded love. The latter won over, though, at least for the moment, and he glanced over at a sleeping James. So peaceful, and so nice, and that dream had seemed so real. Before he could help himself, Carlos was planting a soft kiss on James's sweet lips, not even thinking of what James's reaction would be when he was woken up by Carlos kissing him.<p> 


	5. Hills And Vallies

James woke up in a bright ray of light coming through his window, warming his face and sending litlle dust particles floating around. Then James's vision came into focus and he saw Carlos was kissing him.

That was cool.

Wait, what?

Carlos was kissing him!

As the reality of the situation dawned on James and he realized what was happening, he flew up out of bed, screaming. Carlos just sighed happily.

"Dude, what the hell?" James yelled, "Are you gay?"

"I dunno, but I do know, James, that I will love you forever and ever." Carlos said and then just grinned contently.

He got up, and just motioned for James to come to him, but James just yelled, "Dude I ain't gay! Sure, I love you, but as a bro, not as a boyfriend!"

"What's going on in here?" Kendall said as he walked in yawning.

"Why don't you ask Kissy McLoveyguy over here!" James retorted. Kendall just gave him a strange look.

Kendall's glance was interrupted, however, by Carlos giggling and saying, "You're so funny James. Oh, and Kendall, my good man, can you get me a couple of corndogs?"

"Umm...Ok?" Kendall said.

"Ok what?" Carlos corrected.

"Ok Carlos?"

"Ok Sir." Carlos said.

Kendall knitted his eyebrows, staring at Carlos a while, then finally just pivoted on his feet, rolling his eyes, while mumbling, "Ok Sir."

As Kendall left the room, he passed Logan, who asked, yawning, "Hey what's goin' on?" still a little sleepy.

"Carlos. Has. Lost. It." Kendall said through gritted teeth.

Logan, confused now, went into the latino's room, only to find Carlos trying to kiss James, to no avail.

Logan immediately realized what was going on, and said, "Carlos, you don't love James, it's just a Psycho-pseumatic emotion probably from a REM projection."

Carlos stopped trying to kiss James, and just gave Logan a perplexed look, as did James.

Logan sighed, and said, "Come with me..." and proceeded to lead both boys into the living room, where they could see Kendall grumbling and complaining to two frozen corndogs he held in his hand. Logan chuckled a bit, and Carlos just kept looking back and forth between the corndogs and James.

Logan then turned the TV to MTV, which had some beach girl show on, Wet and Wild or something. Carlos's attention snapped from the corndogs and to the TV, which he just started drooling over.

"Better?" Logan asked.

Carlos couldn't form words, so he just smiled and nodded, saying uh-huh. Logan rolled his eyes. Things were back to normal, thank God.

All that day, Carlos seemed to be doing better, almost like he had forgotten it ever happened and returned to his usual happy self. Intead of flinching and acting nervous constantly, the small boy was hopping around like his usual self.

The only things that seemed to be different was that Carlos seemed to have developed an unconscious fear of water. Like when they went to the pool, Carlos pushed the rest of the boys in, but wouldn't jump in himself, which he said was for no reason, but the boys doubted it.

Other than that, though, the boy seemed just like normal, running and jumping and crashing and yelling and grinning. Life seemed to be just great for the young teen, like the sun was shining and it was a bright new day.

That night however, everything became different. It seemed just like usual when carlos raced Jammes to bed, then said goodnight to everyone what KEndall swore was a bazillion times (with Logan pointing out that bazillion was not a real number.)

Finally when Carlos stopped, a satisfied smile playing on his lips, he noticed his eyes start to drag a little bit. And it wasn't long before his soft sheets and fluffy pillow dragged Carlos into the grasp of sleep once again...

* * *

><p>Carlos was chasing Katie in a muddy field, rain splashing on his skin, world spinning around and around. He loved playing games with the scheme-minded girl, especially tag. All he could see though was the back of there head, as the young girl sped ahead of him. After what seemed like hours of play, Carlos started to breathe heavily, feeling exhausted, not able to catch up with Katie.<p>

Apparently she felt the same way, as she was slowing dwon and Carlos was getting closer and closer to her. He started to reach her, and everything slowed more and more as he approached.

Then when he finally touched her shoulder, electric volts shot through his body, as she turned around and saw her eyes were carved out and all but four teeth pulled.

The image was all too familiar.

That was when everything went wrong, as the rain became acid, the mud sucked his feet in, and the sky turned blacker than the soul of the demon who's eye sockets he gazed into. She grabbed his chest tightly with tightly clamped fist as she pushed him back and back, screaming something in Latin that Carlos didn't understand. After traveling what seemed like miles, they reached a standalone well. The beast whispered in a deep, demonic voice, yet fast and fluent, "I will kill you and drag you to the pits of hell with the rest of us who cannot see light!"

But instead of pushing Carlos that one final foot into the well, she pushed him a few feet behind her, turning around to face him.

The beast's face morphed into Katie's, with big, sad, brown eyes.

"Help me James. She's controlling me. I don't want to die!" She whispered, barely audible.

Then, with one final twist, shetripped into the well face first.

Carlos ran screaming, but there seemed to be something holding him back, as he could only take small steps and could hardly even run fast. It was like there was a wall of Jello in front of him, slowing his speed.

And it was too late. He could hear the loud smack of Katie's frail body agiants the cement at the bottom of the dried out well, left alone, with every single acid drop burning a hole into his skin.

To honor Katie though, he had to see her, so he slowly crawled over to the well, and glanced over the top, but he only got a quick glance at her mangled body before his head was chopped off by an unseen enemy and everything went black.

* * *

><p>Carlos awoke cyring and weating once again, glancing around the black room nervously, anticipating what ghost he would see this time.<p>

But nothing happened, and Carlos let his anxiety drop.

He laid back down, staring at the ceiling, and wondering, _what is happening to me?_

Then a man stepped over to his bed, screaming furiously, shcoking Carlos and causing him to jump twnety feet.

He couldn't believe his eyes at what he was seeing, it was like he was watching a horror movie or something.

The man had long, greasy brown hair and a grisly face, and black rotting teeth that looked as if they were just about to fall out.

He just stood there, screaming, as he marched over to CArlos's bedside, grabbed his shirt, and flung him across the room, and as Carlos was smacked against the wall, he passed out, black spots dancing across his vison until he couldn't see anything.


	6. Katie! No!

"Carlos? Caaarlos? Caarlooos wa-ake uup!" Carlos heard the distorted voices say. He was lost in a confusing world of black, trying to find his way out, but always ended up at the same place.

SMACK! Carlos's eyes flew open as he was drawn out of his dream by the harsh slap.

As his vision came into focus, he could see the other three boys and Katie standing over him with a concerned look. Then Carlos remembered the last night and wondered how he was in bed.

"Who picked me up and put me back in bed?" Carlos asked.

Everyone looked at each other, worried, until James said, "Whaddya mean, bud?"

"The ghost, he threw me against the wall and I blacked out!" Before anyone could say anything though, Carlos noticed Katie, and flew up and hugged her, crying, "Katie, you're okay! How did you get out of the well?"

Kendall interrupted, worriedly, "Carlitos, are you feeling OK cuz you're acting kinda funny..."

"Yeah, I feel great, ken ken! I'm just happy Katie's okay! Although I am pretty tired from being thrown against the wall like that!" Carlos mumbled, yawning.

"Carlos it's 4 in the afternoon, how can you be tired?" Logan asked.

"Dunno just am...Ahhhh..I'm sleepy Logie!" Carlos giggled, slowly closing his eyes.

"Carlos-" Kendall started, but Logan interrupted him.

"It's fine, Kendall, let him sleep." the smart boy said, pulling the sheets up over the sleeping boy.

As all four of them exited the room, Katie said, "That was strange.."

"Yeah I'm gonna get him a doctor's appointment." Logan replied.

They all went down swirly one at a time, and Logan went the phone, while James, Kendall, and Katie discussed the situation.

"What do you think is happening to Carlos? Do you really think he's being haunted?" Kendall asked.

"I dunno, he seemed pretty terrified a couple nights ago...but, is that even possible? And if it is, then why Carlos?" James said. "But on the other hand is ti possible for him to just be hallucinating all of this? Imean, it just seems so real to him, which makes it hard to deny.

"Ghosts can't really exist though, James. There has to be some logical explanation for all of this..."

They all sat in an uncomfortable silence, until Katie spoke up. "I think he is being haunted..." she said, "And I think I know why, too.."

" What makes you say that?" Kendall asked.

"Well, the other day, I-" she started, but she was interrupted by Logan.

He was still on the phone, but came over, and said, "Yes, OK, thanks. OK see you soon." He hung up the phone and said, "The doctor can take us right now. James and Katie, can you go get Carlos dressed and bring him down here, Kendall, can you write Mama Knight a note, and I'll find the car keys."

Everyone nodded and went to do their tasks, and five minutes later they were all ready to go, with James carrying Carlos, who was sloppily dressed, bridal style.

After an...awkward walk through the lobby, which included, but was not limited to, a few strange looks, they reached the BTR Mobile, and Logan got in the driver's seat, Kendall, being the leader, got into the passenger side, James got behind Logan with Carlos in his lap, and Katie got in behind Kendall.

The car ride to the hospital was long, with Carlos constantly tossing and turning in James's lap, moanng, and a seemingly endless awkward silence.

About a mile from the hospital, Carlos started moaning louder. Suddenly, without warning, Carlos sat bolt upright, screaming louder than the boys had ever heard. The screaming caused Logan to jump and look back, losing control of the wheel.

Then several things happened at once: Katie burst into tears, frightened by Carlos; James tried to soothe Carlos, but his mangled screams just got louder as his eyes rolled back into his head; Kendall screamed, "LOGAN!" and pointed at the truck tney were headed for; and finally the car smashed into a truck going the opposite direction as the front was smashed and the car was sent spinning, and Carlos, without a seatbelt, went flying and smacked into the windshield. Logan and Kendall, being in the front, where the car was smashed, were hit andcrushed together, but thanks to their seatbelts, not as damaged as Carlos. Katie was kicked by Carlos's feet as he went flying to the front, which knocked her out.

The only one unaffected was James, who, even though emotionally and mentally shocked, was in the only spot not smashed into the other car or hit by Carlos. He looked around slowly, trying to comprehend the situation around him, seeing katie witha bleeding head passed out and Kendall and Logan looking so broken with arms and legs twisted ways that shouldn't be possible. And then he saw Carlos, or what he could only guess to be Carlos. He was completely covered in blood, with several long gashes including one across his face.

Then the engine burst into flames, and the only conscious boy acted quickly and pounded on the door till it burst open, throwing Katie onto the side of the road and then getting out and pulling on the driver's door desperately. It wouldn't budge, though, as he violently shook the door, using all of the strength his adrenaline could muster, and finally pried the door open.

He undid Logan's seatbelt first, tugging on him and tossing him over next to Katie. Next, he carefully slid Carlos out from the pile of glass he was stuck in, and tossed him into the pile of bodies. Just as he was about to free Kendall from the ticking time bomb of a car, he heard a "NO KATIE!" and turned around to see Katie, standing erect, mind somewhere else, as she walked onto the street.

Distracted, James didn't notice the high-pitched whine that led to explosion that blew him a yard away. Him and a now-conscious Logan could only watch as Kendall's body was charred and exploded by a second explosion and as Katie got hit by a oncoming car, eyes popping out onto the street and all but what looked like four teeth flying onto the pavement, making a clicking noise with each hit. They just sat in shock, looking at Kendall's black and unrecognizable body and Katie's bruised, mangled, bloody, eyeless, near-tothless body laying helplessly on the street, as it just kept getting run over by car after car.


	7. Don't Let It Hurt You, Katie, Please!

About a mile from the hospital, Carlos started moaning louder. Suddenly, without warning, Carlos sat bolt upright, screaming louder than the boys had ever heard. The screaming caused Logan to jump and look back, losing control of the wheel.

Then several things happened at once: Katie burst into tears, frightened by Carlos; James tried to soothe Carlos, but his mangled screams just got louder as his eyes rolled back into his head; Kendall screamed, "LOGAN!" and pointed at the truck they were headed for; and finally Logan noticed where Kendall was pointing and swerved out of the way as a truck just barely slid an inch past them, flying crazily down the road and almost losing control, but then regaining control and driving away, the driver screaming at the Logan to watch where he was going.

"L-Logan I think maybe we should g-get Carlos to the hospital. Like IMMEDIATELY." James stated. After that scare, all of the boys were soaked with sweat and pale as ghosts.

The smart boy could only nod at James's advice and drive all of the teens slowly and carefully to the nearby hospital, where they all burst out of the car, James once again carrying Carlos bridal style, but this time with Carlos screaming his head off.

They all rushed into the hospital, getting annoyed looks, until they reached the front desk and Logan said, "Hi I called earlier…"

The nurse stared annoyed and bored, and said , "Name?" rather harshly.

"Carlos Garcia," Logan responded, not letting the nurse get to him. He was more than a little worried about Carlos right now.

They were sat down, and after what seemed like an hour, and probably was, of Carlos screaming and the boys waiting, a doctor came out and said Carlos's name.

The doctor looked worried as he led them to a room down the hall, and they sat Carlos down on the crunchy sounding paper in the office and all found a chair to sit in. Before the doctor said a word, he pressed a spot on Carlos's neck, relaxing him and causing him to grin happily, and lay down, falling asleep. Then the doctor turned around, and said, "I think you'd better start from the beginning."

The boys explained the whole situation with every detail they could remember, and when they finished, the doctor thought a while, and said, "Hmm, well I am going to have to run some tests, but I am fairly confident that Carlos has either schizophrenia or dementia." The boys all paled at hearing this, and the doctor said he would be back in a minute and left the room.

"Logan, can a teenager even get dementia?" Kendall asked, knowing about dementia from when his Grandpa had suffered through it.

"Yes, but it is very, very rare." Logan replied.

"Carlos can't possibly have schizophrenia, though, could he? I mean he's seemed normal until a couple of days ago…"

All Logan said though, was, "I don't know," clearly concerned.

"What about you, Katie, you haven't said a word since we were at the apartment." Kendall asked Katie.

"I'm just a little shaken up, is all," Katie said, and Kendall gave her a tight hug, telling her it would all be fine.

"Hey what was that about what you saw the other day that made you realize why this was happening?" James asked.

Katie took a shaky breath, and said, "Well the other day, I walked in on someone doing some things with Carlos…."

"Who?" Kendall asked.

"And what things?" Logan asked.

Katie just ignored the former question, and replied to Logan, "I don't know. It looked like…witchcraft or maybe…devil worship?"

All of the boys just knitted their eyebrows at this in doubt and surprise.

"But who was doing it?" Kendall asked pertinently.

Katie couldn't respond though, because the doctor walked in, with a wet washcloth, which he pressed to Carlos's face , instantly waking up the small latino.

He looked groggy and confused, but the doctor asked him several questions about what he was seeing, hearing, and about other seemingly random things, and Carlos's voice seemed raspy from all of the screaming he did earlier. The doctor just silently nodded at all of the answers, then got up, and left without a word.

"Carlitos, how ya feeling, buddy?" James asked, He was always the closest and most concerned with Carlos.

Tears started to well in Carlos's eyes, and he raspily whispered, "You guys are alive?" and then proceeded to attack the boys with a giant bear hug, laughing and crying and trembling.

"Of course we're alive buddy, why wouldn't we be?" Kendall asked.

Carlos's eyes darkened and his voice deepened, and he whispered, "I-I had this out of body dream where you guys were taking me to the hospital and I started screaming, and Logan was distracted and we all crashed into a truck and a flew into the windshield and James tried to save us but the car exploded with Kendall in it and Katie walked into the street and her eyes popped out, and…" Carlos had to gasp for air after his runon sentence of a story, and then something seemed to click inside of his brain, and he gasped. "KATIE KATIE! You have to protect yourself! It is going to try and kill you now relentlessly, cuz you know why it is happening and you are the only one who can stop it! Save yourself Katie! Don't let it hurt you! Don't let it hurt you! DON'T LET IT HURT YOU, PLEASE KATIE SAVE YOURSELF!"

Carlos just repeated this over and over, sobbing and getting louder, and Carlos like this just made Katie sob uncontrollably, shaking violently, to the point where Kendall had to carry her out of the room and get the doctor to put Carlos to sleep again. The doctor ran in to a screaming and sobbing Carlos, still repeating himself, and just touched him like last time on the neck, and Carlos slowly fell asleep, giggling about funny monkeys, James right by him whispering, "Shhh, Carlos, sleep now, we'll be here when you wake up.

Carlos's eyes slowly drooped until they were shut, and he faded away from the world, leaving a Sad James, a concerned Logan, a sobbing Katie and a shocked Kendall.

What had they gotten into?


	8. The Mysterious Figure In Black

Katie wondered, wondered how things had gotten this way. She had been good. She hadn't done anything wrong. She tried and tried to help her brothers, but that help was going to just end up hurting her. She shivered at fright at what she had walked in on the other night. It was horrible and demonic…and it changed Carlos's life forever.

She had needed her DS back from Carlos, and it was around midnight. She was up because she had some contract papers to sort out for her latest business scheme that she was cooking up. She slowly opened the door to their room, trying to find her way in the darkness. She finally got into the room, and felt around the wall for the light switch, and clicking it on, filling the room with a brilliant golden light.

Then Katie froze as she saw the black-robed and masked figure standing over Carlos's bed, who apparently did not notice the light. He was chanting in some unrecognizable language, and then he pulled out a knife, slit his wrist with it, opened Carlos's mouth and dripped the blood into it. Katie quickly turned off the light, backing out of the room and covering her mouth to hold in her screams while quickly dashing off to her room.

Had she imagined that? Who would be doing something so devious to Carlos? Nobody hated the cute, fun-loving boy as far as Katie knew. He was the most likable person ever. And now she sat here in the halls of some hospital, quivering with tears as Kendall tried to comfort here, being the target of a demon who was summoned by an unknown person. Katie feared for her life, feared for her sanity.

Kendall just sat there with her, holding her and whispering comforting words to her. She could hear the doctor say something to Logan about medication and watching Carlos at home, and coming back if it didn't go away, and she heard Logan thank the doctor, and before she knew it, she was being whisked away, out of the damn place and into the BTR Mobile. Katie gently slipped away in Kendall's arms, knowing what Carlos felt like, always being comforted and falling asleep. She drifted away into slumber, troubles falling behind her, only for new troubles to arise.

Katie was walking out of the hospital in the parking lot, alone. The four boys were far ahead of her, after deciding to walk home, and Katie had gone to the bathroom, so she was behind. She could hardly see them they were so far away.

Katie glanced nervously at the rows of cars beside her. It was so dark out, the only light seeping out from the nearby street lamps.

Then Katie saw a flash of a shadow between two cars.

"I-Is somebody there?" she asked afraid.

Then she saw a shadow flash to her left between cars.

"W-Who's out there?" Katie asked nervously

Then she heard a rush behind her, and turned around.

"W-What do you want?" she asked shaking.

Suddenly, as she was backing up, she could feel herself bump into something.

She turned around slowly, and saw in front of her a tall, lanky man, who must've been eight feet tall. His limbs were crooked and bony and he had a big black turtleneck shirt on and blood smeared khaki pants. His face was the scariest part though. Half of his mouth was curved up into a smile, the other half in a worried and depressed frown, and his eyes were tearing up. Instead of a nose, he had a withered up nub of skin, and it look like his forehead had plastic surgery that made it tight and gleaming.

Katie screamed, backing up quickly.

The man, with eyes looking in different directions, almost like he was blind, asked Katie, "Have you seen my daughter? Where is my daaaaaaaaaaughter?"

Tears started rolling down his face, his distorted mouth just opened, letting out a high pitched moan.

"I-I don't k-know where your daughter is, sir. Please, j-just leave me alone." Katie said, fearfully.

"But m-my daughter, my daughter is missing! My daaaaaaaaaaaughter isssssss miiiiiiiiiiiising!"

He started walking towards Katie, faster than she was backing up, and took her into his bony hands, shaking her.

"My daaaaaaaaaaaughter, my daaaaaaaaaaaaughter. WHERE THE FUCK IS MY DAAAAAAAAAAAAUGHTER?" he asked, shaking her violently now. He was letting out a mix of a moan and a scream, which kind of sounded like a whale moaning, and shook Katie endlessly.\

"I'll just have to take you instead." the man said hopefully. "We can start a neeeeeeeew family and everything will be happppy again!"

The half of his mouth that was frowning curved upward slightly, and he was in Katie's face.

"P-P-Please, j-just let me g-go!" Katie cried desperately.

"But yooooooouu're my daaaaaaaaaughter!" the man wailed happily. He kept trying to kiss Katie, but Katie was squirming and thrashing, seeing her brothers walk off unaware in the distance, now just a dot on the horizon.

"I looooooooooooooooove my daaaaaaaaaaaughter!" the guy said happily.

And the scene faded slowly as the man just moaned on and on about his new found daughter.

Katie woke up, in shock. She immediately noticed that she was in her bedroom, which the boys must've put her in. She started to cry slightly, which led to hysterical sobbing, which led to shaking with desperate crying and harsh sobs.

The ghost had found her. It was after her. It would get her. It was over. There was no chance of survival.

Katie realized Carlos was probably going through the same thing, and thought that maybe he could comfort her.

She headed out of her room and into James's and Carlos, struggling to find her way in the dark. She finally got into the room, searching the wall for the light switch, and finally flipped it on.

Katie froze at what she saw.

James's bed was a dark brown color, and his eyes were wide open, mouth gaping, and on his neck was the biggest gash she had ever seen. She went over to him, in shock, yelling Kendall's name and yelling for someone to call the police. This couldn't be happening. James couldn't be dying. Who had done this?

Katie heard a small noise near the door, and whirled around quickly.

And what she saw was the figure in the black robe, with a bloody knife, trying to sneak out of the room.

Katie lost it, then and there, rushing towards the mysterious figure and jumping on him or her, then forcing him or her onto the ground, flying down with it. She threw punches left and right, hitting the black mask that covered the face.

Then, with rage and fury, did something she never thought she would do.

She hit the knife out of their hands, sending it flying across the room, then leaned over, grabed it, flipped the blade towards the person, and brought it down with all of the force she could muster. She stabbed again and again, leaving endless gashes, blood spilling onto the floor.

Finally, to know who her enemy was, and to spit on the bastard's face, she grabbed the mas, and ripped it off, and gasped, as she saw the person behind the mask was…


	9. Intermission

A/N: *And the curtain closes [if this were a play, which it isn't]* Haha, anyways, this marks the end of the first part of the story (the intro-ish part) and the beginning of the second (where all the mysterious mysteries are revealed) and then there will be a third part (the finale) and an epilogue. Plotwise, yoy've only seen the tip of the iceberg, and things are about to get juicy...though I do have a general idea of where this is going. Who was under the mask won't be rebealed for a couple of chapters, because I love to make you suffer waitng XD. I'd like to send a special shoutout to fallenangelqueen, who has been following this story. Also thank you to BTR'slovesong, Baxxie, and vikwhis for reviewing, and anyone else who has followed, favorited, reviewed, or read, and please continue, especially with the reviewing. Feedback to me is like the blood from a full moon for a Vampirlf (vampire-wolf). Yeah, I thought of that now. What of it? Also, please forgive me for my spelling/grammar mistakes/typos. It seems like no matter how much I check for it, I don't notice til after I post... Oh, and let me just say, the episodes of BTR have been great!

Well, that's about it!

Tadatoodles!

BTL14 8D


	10. The Demon Was Here

**A/N: Personally, I hate this chapter with a passion. But it was completely neccessary, and I didn't know how to do it any other way...sorry...I hope you can at least get some enjoyement out of it! :S**

Carlos was in a dark misty courtyard, to his right stand a magnificent gate with some family crest that Carlos couldn't recognize, and two his left was fog for miles. Approaching him were three figures, but the fog was so thick that he couldn't make out who they were until they reached him.

And when they did reach him, he tried to run, so scared it hurt, but his feet were shackled to the ground.

Standing now in front of him were three girls: One was to the left, dressed in a black robe with a black mask on. The one on the right was small, the youngest looking of the group, dressed in a panda bear costume, and sniveled every now and then.. And the one in the middle was the one Carlos knew all too well, eye pits gazing into his soul.

Carlos heard footsteps from far far away, sounding like just a soft tapping, but still recognizable.

He heard whispering from somewhere, chanting, "We summoned the demon, but it has not come. We summoned the demon it'll drag you to hell."

Slowly, the girl of meat melted into nothing and slid down the drain.

"Who are you?" was all Carlos asked to the two remaining girls.

The small girl looked up and Carlos gasped, because her head was scarred horrible with her bone structure misshapen and her eyeballs in different places. She just stumbled into the street and got hit by a train that came from nowhere, exploding her body into pieces that rained from the sky.

The eyeless girl spoke, once again whispering in Carlos's ear, "Daddy comes at midnight. He'll have his trusty ax. In his drunken fury, your skull he'll surely crack." but this time she added, "The beast we have put upon you, a demon, it will be. But as soon as it comes to torture, No longer, will you need me."

"What does that mean?" Carlos asked, tears in his eyes.

The girl just smiled, showing her four teeth.

The footsteps and chant grew louder and louder, until what was at first a whisper turned into a shout, and the footsteps turned into stomps that made the ground quake. The girl pulled out a knife, aiming it towards the roof of her mouth, and just as the chanting grew a mocking yelling tone and the world was spinning, the stomping growing louder and louder and Carlos's head spinning from the chaos, she shoved the knife upwards, with a sad sick smile and tears in her eyes, letting out a piercing scream and falling on the ground, blood spilling out of her head.

And then everything went silent. Carlos started to back away from the scene, when suddenly, the gate flew off of its hinges and a loud roar filled the air, as a beast that Carlos couldn't see flew out, stomping on the now dead eyeless girl and stomping towards Carlos menacingly.

Carlos could only see a shadow, but it was a horrible figure with horns and giant wings, and that was when Carlos turned around and started running faster than he ever could, into the fog until he tripped over something he couldn't see and fell into a deep void. The demon took a giant stone and covered the whole, trapping Carlos in the darkness forever.

The demon was here.

* * *

><p>Kendall stirred in his sleep, hearing movement towards Carlos's room. Kendall just ignored it and started to fall back asleep, until he heard Katie scream about something, and Kendall immediately sat up. He heard a soft sobbing from the other room and started to grow concerned at what was going on, listening carefully.<p>

He jumped at the sudden noise of a furious roar, which sounded life it was Katie. He then heard a thump and decided it was time he found out what was going on.

He got up out of bed, quietly trying to find his way in the darkness, and slipping out of the room before Logan could wake. He walked into James's and Carlos's room, pushing the door open, and gasped in shock at what he saw in the room.

Immediately he saw James on his bed, throat cut open, still bleeding onto his bed, so shocked he didn't even notice Katie on the ground stabbing someone.

He immediately ran out and jumped down swirly slide in the darkness, finding the phone and trying to dial 911, his fingers violently shaking.

Finally he dialed the phone number, and tried to tell the lady his emergency, but she just kept telling him to calm down, because he was sobbing and she couldn't understand him.

He kept trying to tell her his emergency, sobbing and frantically jabbering, but she just kept telling him to calm down.

"I WILL NOT CALM DOWN!" he yelled angrily, "MY FRIEND IS FRICKIN DYING AND YOU WON'T EVEN LISTEN."

He collapsed on the floor at the realization that James was dying, sobbing, until he heard a footstep.

"Wh-who's there?" he asked quietly.

He heard another footstep, this time louder.

Then he heard a stomp and a roar, and before he could comprehend what was happening, the phone was flying across the room and he was in the air, being held by….something.

Then he was thrown too, across the room, crashing onto the floor with a hard smack, then quickly getting up trying to escape his tormenter.

He tried to get up swirly slide, but was pulled out and flung acroos the room again, smacking against the wall.

Kendall ignored his extreme pains and ran as fast as he could up to his room, grabbing Logan and dragging him into the other bedroom, and slamming the door.

Then he noticed a person in a black cloak and mask laying on the floor stabbed, Katie holding a knife, and Katie grabbing the mask.

Then Katie violently ripped off the mask, just as Logan foggily woke up, screaming at seeing James, then noticing the mysterious person on the ground, and all three gasped as Katie ripped off the mask and the killer was revealed to be…


	11. The Person Behind The Mask Is

**A/N: Okay so I got an anonymous review that said that his might be confusing, so this chapter will contain a pretty good recap. If you still have any questions regarding the plot, though, please leave a review (logged in, of course) or PM me and ask away :D. I will try to answer any and all questions! Anyway, I am hoping this will be the last author's note for a while, and that this story will start to get better, because I honestly feel like it sucks right now. Please review!**

Katie, unaware of the door slamming and boys coming into the room, grabbed the mask of the menace, to see who her enemy was and to spit on the bastard's face, and tore it off quickly. Then she gasped in shock, as she saw who was behind the mask. Under the mask was Camille.

"Camille?" Logan said, confused because he just woke up. "What's going on?"

Katie looked back in surprise at Logan, realizing he was there, then looked at Camille and asked, "Camille, why?"

"I-It…I mean they possessed me." She said raspily, with quick, shallow breaths. She was on her death bed, and everyone knew it, yet refused to talk about the elephant in the room.

"Who?" Katie asked.

She never got time to answer, though, as the door flew open and Kendall, thinking it was the demon, flew back ten feet.

But it was the police, apparently having gotten Kendall's message, after all, and noticing the bloody knife in Katie's hand, immediately pointed their guns towards her.

"I'm afraid I am going to have to ask you to put the weapon down ma'am, or else…"

Katie interrupted, though, with, "But you don't understand!"

The cop wouldn't hear a word of it, and in that instant, as the trigger of his gun was pulled, aimed right at Katie, Camille threw herself in front of the young girl, taking the bullet for her.

There seemed to be a synonymous, "NO!" from everyone as they witnessed Camille's last second of life.

Instantly, Logan was over her, sobbing, and the cop yelled, "What is going on here!"

Kendall stated calmly and smoothly, "If you just put your gun down, sir, I will explain everything."

The cop aimed his gun at Kendall, but another cop just came, and pushed the gun down. "Let them explain!" he said.

So Kendall started the story, not forgetting a single detail, warily eyeing the several guns in the room. "Well, you see officers, it all started a couple of days ago, when our friend, Carlos, had a nightmare." He gestured to Carlos.

"Then the next day, our friend James," he started, but then realized James was still on his bed bleeding to death, and said, "Whom you should get into an ambulance NOW!"

The cops realized the boy was still slightly alive and got somebody to get him to the hospital.

When he was out of the room, Kendall stifled a sob and continued.

"As I was saying, our friend James was concerned because he was acting funny. So anyways, that night, he had a worse nightmare and claimed he saw a ghost, this recurring ghost from his dreams who was a girl with no teeth, and fell out of his bed and wet his pants. After comforting him and putting to bed, he got better the next day, but apparently had a nightmare again that night. When he finally woke up at four in the afternoon the next day, we thought he was acting funny, so we took him to the doctor. Along the way though, he had a nightmare that we got into a car crash and woke up screaming, actually almost causing us to get into a crash. Obviously, though, we survived.

"At the hospital, he was still screaming, until the doctor put him to sleep, woke him up, and told us he might have schizophrenia or dementia. Then he started telling our sister Katie that she knew why this was happening to him, and she did, and that because she did, this ghost he had been seeing would try and kill her.

"You see, she had walked in a couple nights earlier and saw someone in black doing some sort of demon summoning onto Carlos." he pointed at Camille, took a big breath, and continued.

"So that was today. Tonight, Katie must've had a nightmare, because she came up here to Carlos, who was going through a similar situation for comfort."

The cop interrupted, "And did you have a nightmare, ma'am?"

"Yeah, there was this guy asking for his daughter, and he tried to kidnap me to replace her." A chill went down Katie's spine, remembering the horrible nightmare.

"So I heard her in here and a loud thump, and came in to see my friend James on his bed with a slit throat, and not noticing Katie, went downstairs to call the police.

"While downstairs, though, I heard a loud stomp and roar then was lifted in the air by something….invisible."

"Hmmm…sounds suspicious…and I am guessing that you were stabbing this young lady because she slit your friend's throat?" the cop asked Katie, talking about Camille.

Katie could just nod, and the cop said, "Well we are going to go look around the apartment. Stay here."

Everyone listened, and stayed put.

Then Carlos started stirring, and woke up, and said quietly, "The demon is here. He's found us."

"What do you mean, Carlos?" Logan asked, getting up from Camille.

Carlos didn't seem to notice the murder scene of a room they were in, and just continued to explain his dream.  
>"I saw these three girls. One was the one I saw before, with no eyes. Another was dressed in a black robe and mask, and was only meat and bones, no skin. And the third was this misshapen girl. I think they are the ghosts who are haunting me. One at a time, they killed themselves, saying that they summoned a demon and that he was coming to get me, and that it would kill me. I think this is what is happening: The three ghosts are out to get me for something I did to them in their lives, and because they couldn't harm me alone, they summoned a demon. And now that demon is here, with us. And we have no hpe of survival."<p>

"Yeah, that makes sense, Camille did say that the ghosts were possessing her! So maybe they needed a human to summon the demon and used Camille to do it!" Kendall blurt out.

"No, Kendall. Carlos is wrong in the head. There are no ghosts. No demons." Logan said sadly.

Carlos was visibly hurt by this, and said, "You think there is something wrong with me, Logie?" Carlos sniffled, soon full on crying.

"No Carlos, there is nothing wrong with you." Kendall said forcefully. Then, he turned to Logan and said, "And you! How do you explain my little incident downstairs when I was calling the cops?"

"You were imagining it!" Logan stated simply.

They started bickering back and forth, soon yelling, and Carlos just cried, saying, "C'mon, guys. Please don't fight!" over and over.

Finally, Logan said, "I'll prove it! I'll set up cameras in here at night just like in Paranormal Activity and you will see that nothing is happening!"

"Yeah you are right. I will see that something is happening! You're on!" Kendall replied, and the two boys shook hands, gloating about how they were going to prove the other wrong, turning this serious matter into a childish game.

They were interrupted though as Carlos's head flew back, and as he groaned, eyes rolling back and tightly gripping his bed.

The boys looked up immediately, and screamed, "CARLOS!"


	12. Final Words Before The Storm

Carlos's limbs flailed wildly, as both boys rushed to his bed, asking him what was wrong and what was happening.

Then Carlos stopped suddenly, and said, "That got you to shut up, didn't it! I'm sorry I had to resort to that, but you shouldn't be fighting at a time like this. If we are gonna make it through this, we will have to cooperate. Understand?"

Both boys looked shock at Carlos's leaderly speech, amazed that the small boy had it in him.

They both nodded silently, knowing that this must have been serious for Carlos to take charge like that.

* * *

><p>TIME LAPSE<p>

* * *

><p>Kendall sighed and looked at the ceiling, laying in bed. The cops didn't take Katie at all because she was too young to go to juvie, so they only gave them a court date. Considering it was only 2:30 a.m. in the morning, they informed them that that afternoon they would be able to see James in the hospital.<p>

When they had woken up Mrs. Knight and told her what had happened, she remained calm on the outside, but everyone knew on the inside she was freaking out. They told her the whole story as soon as the cops left, and then she just announced that she had to go to bed and refused to comprehend the situation until morning.

Then Logan had found his video camera to set up in Carlos's room, both boys tucked Carlos in in his favorite footy pajamas with a teddy bear of Katie's, and all went to bed.

Kendall heard a soft knock on the door and looked over at it, then Logan said, "What?"

Carlos opened the door quietly, tiptoed into the room, and shut the door.

Unaware that Kendall was awake, Carlos turned to Logan and said, "I can't sleep alone Logie. I'm too afraid." The sensitive boy looked down and pouted, looking like a lost puppy.

"Well, Carlos, there's not much I can do. Unless you want to sleep with me or Kendall…" Logan said nonchalantly.

Carlos's eyes brightened, and he nodded, jumping into bed with Logan and snuggling up immediately.

Carlos felt the warmth beside him disappear, and asked sadly, "Logie? Where are you going?"

"I have to set the camera up in here."

"Oh," was all that Carlos said, and with that, he was gone.

After what seemed like hours of him being gone, he returned with the camera and something else Carlos couldn't make out, set up the camera quickly, and got back in bed, holding Carlos's teddy bear out in front of him.

"TEDDY!" Carlos said happily, but also a little loud.

Logan shushed him, but handed him the bear, and Carlos squeezed it and nuzzled his face into Logan's neck.

"I'll be safe for sure with both you and Logie to protect me!" Carlos whispered to his teddy bear.

Then Carlos asked Logan quietly, "You don't really think I have mental problems, do you Logie?"

Logan, just about to fall asleep, groaned at Carlos waking him.

"It's complicated Carlos, we can talk about it in the morning."

"Oh. Ok." Carlos said disappointed, then, "Love you Logie."

All Logan could manage though was a quiet, "Mhm…"

Carlos sighed at the smart boys response. He really hoped Logie wasn't mad at him because he thought he had mental problems.

Carlos just pushed the thought aside and snuggled up cozily, yawning and drifting to sleep.

Too bad, though, that those would be the last words that Logan ever said to Carlos.

* * *

><p>Carlos was playing games with his whole family, and everybody was laughing happily making comments about each other's skills playfully and gloating when they won.<p>

"Alright, I think it's time for Carlos to go to bed…" Mama Knight said, and Carlos pouted, but he ended up getting carried by James to his room anyways

"Jamie, no! I don't want to go to bed now!" Carlos protested.

James laughed, and said, "Haha, stupid little brat! Why don't you go watch teletubbies or something!"

Carlos, clearly hurt by James's words, started to say, "Jamie, why are you being mean to me?" but was interrupted midsentence when he was thrown into his room, door shut and locked.

He looked around his room. It was different…there was no window, only one bed, and the walls were just plain white, the only inconsistencies small cracks all around. Carlos started to cry quietly at James's words. Why had he been so mean to the small boy? That wasn't like James at all…

Carlos trudged depressingly over to his bed, where he collapsed into a small heap and started to sob quietly, growing louder and louder until he heard a knock on the door.

"What?" was all he could get out between sobs.

The door opened slowly, revealing Kendall as its opener.

Carlos thought he had come to comfort him, but then noticed his eyes had dark black circles around them and his irises were an evil looking red.

Kendall flashed a smile, revealing pointy sharp teeth and a pointed tongue.

"Stupid boy…" he started, voice deep and raspy, "You are nothing. Your friends hate you because you are such a baby. It is okay, though, because soon you will be with me, and I will take care of you in my little house on a pretty lake of fire."

"W-Who are you?" Carlos asked, shaking.

""Some call me Beelzebub. Some call me Judas. But my real name…my real name is your fate. I am your savior little boy. I can give you all of the corndogs and soft little _kittens _you want." he said, spitting on the word kittens.

Now, Carlos didn't know who Beelzebub or Judas were, but he knew this wasn't his savior.

"Y-You're not my savior." Carlos said. "Y-You're not Jesus."

"Kendall" flinched at Jesus' name, but then continued. "Oh he isn't your savior, my boy. He's just a little liar. Don't believe a word of that man."

Carlos, afraid to look his tormentor in the eye, started, "Our father, who art in heaven…"

The beast spit fire at Carlos, yelling, "Stop that stop that immediately!"

Carlos just continued, quieter and afraid, but continued nonetheless, "Hallowed be thy name…"

The beast writhed in agony, but before Carlos could continue, flew over to him, grabbing his shirt and holding him up in the air.

"I SAID STOP IT!" It roared, still obviously in pain.

Carlos, gaining strength from the pain he was inflicting upon the beast, said, "You can't hurt me, because Jesus will always protect me. And you can't do anything about it!"

The beast shrieked in agony at the mention of Jesus' name once more, then, once it calmed down, started laughing loud and mockingly. "You think that fool can protect you? Huh? You think I'm going to stop just because of that fool? Well then, just watch me!"

The demon laughed quickly then said, "I will cut your neck just like your friend. I will seve your head and feed it to your friends because they are filled with hatred for you. You are just a speck to them. A meaningless speck!"

Then the demon dropped Carlos on the ground, striking him with a fiery whip over and over.

Carlos, pushing through the intense searing pain, whispered, "Who are you? In the name of Jesus Christ, reveal yourself!"

Carlos just repeated it over and over, the demon contorting in pain, finally shouting, "I AM SATAN! I AM LUCIFER HIMSELF! AND I HAVE COME TO PERSONALLY ESCORT YOU TO THE DEPTHS OF HELL WHERE I WILL BURN YOUR SOUL AND YOU WILL EXPERIENCE NOTHING BUT MISERY. I AM SATAN. I AM !" The devil roared. He then forced Carlos on the ground, head hitting hard, taking out a knife and stabbing Carlos with it endlessly, Carlos never dying, just remaining conscious enough to feel the horrible nasty pain of each blow.

Then the devil, in the form of Kendall, took out a lighter and some gasoline, pouring the gasoline in Carlos's mouth, then throwing the lit liter in, causing Carlos's insides to erupt in flames, burning him from the inside out, while Satan just looked over and laughed, pointy teeth glinting in the moonlight.

* * *

><p>Carlos screamed himself awake, face contorted in the pain of the memory of his dream. He was sobbing to, his teddy bear ripped into shreds, and he couldn't breathe.<p>

Both boys were by him in an instant, asking what was wrong and what was happening.

Carlos just kept screaming for minutes on end, louder than he had in the car on the way to the hospital the other day, fiery pain spreading through his throat, for minutes on end.

Finally he stopped, turned and stared at a sobbing Logan, and said, "Mommy, is that you? The elephant, he won't share his peanuts with me mommy! And I ran out of apple juice! And I am being haunted by luiseefer!"

Normally, Carlos's strange rants would be cute in a way, but right now, it just scared Kendall and Logan; especially the last part.

Mrs. Knight and Katie came rushing in, and the boys knew Carlos's screams must've been pretty loud to get through their special ear muff things.

"What is going on?" they both asked frightened and urgently, both speaking simultaneously.

There was a long silence, before Kendall spoke up, not crying but choking back a cry because he was the leader. "Carlos is gone, mom. He's gone crazy and he's never coming back."

A/N: I just wanted to say that I am putting up a poll asking how much you would mind someone dying in this story and other general feelings about the story. Be sure to check it out! Not gonna interrupt the drama anymore...


	13. Melancholy

The door to the hospital creaks open quietly and slowly, causing a few heads to turn. In walked a family, crying quietly except for one, shorter boy. The shorter boy was babbling about random things, and you could tell by his eyes he was somewhere else.

The family approached the receptionist's desk, inquiring about someone they didn't have with them. They were all quiet except for the mom, who was talking to the receptionist. Finally she looked on her computer, typing in information, then finally saying, "Room 303."

The family thanked her quietly and proceeded into the elevator where they all just looked down sadly. When they finally reached their floor, they heard a quiet ding and continued out, walking to room 303.

Along the way, they passed a medium height brown hair teen trying to pull away a taller blonde teen away from a room, and the blonde team was screaming, "NO! JAMES! NO!" and sobbing hysterically.

There was also a short brunette teen babbling to himself off to the side, a young brunette girl crying softly, and a red headed mom talking to a doctor.

As the family watched these people before them, their moods started to lift, because, let's face it, at least they didn't have it as bad as those people

"And as we gather here today, to mourn the death of James Diamond, we must ask ourselves: Is there anything we could've done to stop this. Maybe, maybe you could have. You could've tweaked something and he would be alive right now. But the thing is, you didn't. You didn't do anything different, and now, you can't do anything about it. You can't go back in time. You can't bring anybody back from the dead. It is what it is, and you just have to take what comes and keep on going, leaning on each other's soldiers, and it is the only life you got, so you have to make the best of it. James Diamond may be gone, but we will see him very soon up in heaven." Kendall finished his speech and stepped down from the platform he was on. All of the other boys, Katie, and Mama Knight were crying and shocked at the same time at how good of a public speaker Kendall was.

Since Kendall was the last speaker, they took the coffin containing James, and slowly lowered it into a hole in the ground, while Amazing Grace rang out of a small speaker.

Everyone was crying softly, watching as James's body finally was in the ground and as they started to shovel dirt over his coffin.

The wake was going to be held at apartment 2J, James's last real home, and the forty or fifty people from the funeral crammed into the small apartment. They quietly and sadly shared stories about their favorite memories of James, even more depressed from the gloomy weather that day. It was as if the world could sense their loss and the sky was weeping with sadness.

There was a loud roaring boom as thunder exploded in the sky, and Logan and Kendall looked over at Carlos, expecting to see him jump and shake frightened but he was just sitting their, babbling to himself as usual.

"You doing okay, Carlitos?" Logan asked.

Carlos looked up slowly, and in a small, annoyed voice, said, "No, Logie , the bunnies won't stop picking on me. Find your own carrots, rabbits. These are mine!"

Logan just sighed sadly, and it wrecked his heart to see the Latino in this state.

Just as he was about to respond though, there was a crash somewhere in the room and everyone looke up.

Thrown against the wall was a school picture of James that they had taken at the Palmwoods School that year.

Kendall immediately spoke up, yelling, "Is this funny to someone? Huh? Does someone find this fucking funny? WHO DID THIS? WHO THE FUCK WAS IT?"

Logan grabbed Kendall and tried to calm down the hysterical teen, pulling him back and telling him he was making a scene.

Just as Logan got Kendall to sit, though, there was a loud creak and a yellow blur as the sounds of many people screaming and running, as the swirly slide slowly toppled over, almost crushing several people. Luckily, though, everyone escaped unharmed.

"What is going on?" Logan muttered under his breath.

The room got louder as everyone frantically asked what was going on, but they were interrupted as their giant flat screen TV was ripped from the wall and chucked across the room, hitting someone in the head and knocking them out.

It was then that the real panic hit, everybody running for the door, only to be stopped by what seemed like an invisible wall.

Suddenly people were being hoisted up in the air and thrown across the room, smacking into walls and crashing against furniture. Those who weren't being tossed around ran around panicked trying to find somewhere to escape to, to no avail.

Logan and Kendall backed up against the wall slowly, watching the scene of horror play out before them.

Mrs. Knight had been tossed and hit the balcony that the swirly slide used to be attached to, and their was a trail of blood left where she had slid off.

Mrs. Diamond hadn't been harmed yet, and was ducking fearfully next to the couch, hoping that she wasn't found.

Carlos was sitting on the floor rocking and sobbing hysterically.

And poor, small Katie had been pushed over by the mob of people trying to escape and was trampled, her pale body lying on the floor unconscious.

Logan and Kendall just backed up slowly still, watching the nightmare in front of them.

Until Logan stepped back into air where the window must've been smashed by a flying object, wobbling back and falling two stories down to the pool, but just barely missing, being impaled by an umbrella by one of the pool chairs.

Logan was drifting towards a bright white light, blinding him as he floated out of a dark cave.

He was in a big meadow, full of sunshine and soft flowers that smelled sweet and beautiful.

Standing in the middle of the big pasture was James, as Logan ran over and gave him a huge bear hug, crying small tears of happiness.

"James, where are we?" Logan asked.

James just smiled soft and sad, and said, "I think you know, buddy."

Logan realized where he was and felt a twinge of melancholy, then quietly whispered to James, "Will Kendall and Carlos be ok? And Katie and Mama Knight?"

"They will be soon, buddy, when we see them again everything will be fine. But until then, they will have to go through quite a lot of pain."


	14. I Love You Guys, And I Always Will

Logan was dead, the damage done to his internal organs unfixable.

Mrs. Knight was in a coma from the head trauma she had suffered when she was thrown against the balcony.

Katie was in the Intensive Care Unit, doctors trying to fix her after the hundreds of pounds of people had run all over her like a doormat. Literally.

Kendall was on the verge of suicide, depressed about losing so many people close to him.

And poor little Carlos was all alone, with Katie and Mama Knight in the hospital, Logan and James dead, and Kendall constantly sitting in his room crying.

As of right now, Carlos was sitting quietly on a bench in the Palmwoods lobby, talking to himself about ducks and ice cream.

He would be by the pool, but as of rightnow it was a crime scene.

He would be in the apartment but

it was a mess, in complete disarray after the previous night.

So here he was, talking to himself on a public bench.

Nobody would believe him when they asked what was wrong and Carlos said something quietly about a demon. Everybody would just say some sarcastic remark then walk away, shaking their heads.

Carlos looked up at the world around him, the lobby was decorated for some festival. Walking all around him were clowns and freaks from the freak show and lions, but no matter how much he would ask for help, they would just laugh in his face.

Then Carlos saw a beam of sunshine through the tent he was in, and it started to slowly burn away. The clowns and lions and freaks slowly disappeared, one by one, until he was back in the real world, seeing real people and real things for the first time in a while.

"Where have I been?" Carlos asked himself quietly.

He knew that it didn't matter, though, because he wasn't crazy anymore.

And he had three lives to save.

* * *

><p>Kendall sat on his bed, slow streams of hot tears flowing down his cheeks. He held a noose in his hand, playing with it in his hands a little bit, wondering if this was really the right thing to do.<p>

He was so lost. These boys' lives were crumbling away slowly, for reasons they didn't even know. His two best friends were dead. His third would die soon. Both of his remaining family members were in the hospital. He was being tortured by a demon.

But then again he should be here for those who were left. He was the leader. He couldn't leave them alone. He just couldn't.

But he had to. He couldn't take this pain anymore.

He slowly tied the noose around the fan on their ceiling, whimpering softly. He pulled it taught, before going into his desk and ruffling through his drawers until he found the suicide note he had written that morning.

He placed it on his bed, and took one last look around, absorbing his final views of earth and apartment 2J, before standing on his bed, sticking his head through, and tightening the knot, then with one final sob, he jumped off of his bed, his body hanged taught and his vision slowly fading.

Carlos burst through the lobby as fast as he could, reaching the elevators and impatiently smacking the buttons over and over. He stepped into the elevator and pressed the doors close button, until they finally slid shut(1).

Once inside, alone, the elevator began to slowly go up a floor, until suddenly it stopped and flew down, then back up, and what seemed like every which way.

In the mirror Kendall showed up hanging on a noose, yet still raised his head, saying, "You'll be too late!" then laughing hysterically.

Carlos just squeezed his eyes shut, praying to God and Jesus and whoever else may be listening to help him save his friend.

Then suddenly the elevator stopped, and Carlos was roughly pushed out of the elevator, turning around quickly, only to catch a glimpse of what he could've sworn was Logan's spirit.

He didn't have time to think it over, though, as he ran and ran till he saw the black label 2J on a door, then fumbled with his keys hurriedly trying to get the door open, finally pushing it open and flying into the devastated room.

He dashed as quickly as he could towards the stairs, jumping over whatever rubble cross his path. He leapt up the stairs four at a time, running down the hall until he reached what used to be Logan's and James's room, but he now shared with Kendall.

He grabbed the handle and pushed the door, only to scream in frustration as he realized that it was locked.

"DAMNIT!" Carlos yelled, his first cuss words, as he pushed relentlessly on the door.

He came to far for this. Kendall couldn't die on him. He wouldn't let him.

He pounded on the door, but no one responded.

_Oh No, _he thought.

He cried out in sadness. His friend was dying in a room, and he couldn't get the damn door open.

He slid against the wall, breathing a sigh of defeat as he gave up, crying hysterically.

There was only one problem: Kendall would do anything for his friends, whether it ment saving their lives or switching ice cream cones with them.

And here Carlos was, against a wall, crying, as his friend died.

He couldn't just give up like that. He owed Kendall more than that.

So he quickly rose, wobbling dizzily due to the sudden change in positions.

He slowly backed up, then charged for the door, ramming against it as hard as he could.

When it didn't work, though, he just backed up, pushing down the pain, and did it again, to no avail.

This was his last chance. If he didn't save Kendall now, he never would.

So he stepped back as far as he could, building up all of his strength and adrenaline, charging forward, and finally busting through the door.

He had no time to celebrate, however, as he quickly took Kendall and undid the noose, laying him on the phone and quickly hitting an emergency 911 app he had on his phone.

Then he leaned over to listen to Kendall's breathing, performing the CPR he luckily knew, crying and crying as he repeated for what seemed like hours, trying to grab Kendall and pull him out of the deep pit of death he was falling into.

* * *

><p>Carlos sat on soft grass, looking up at the sun, the grey of the tombstones in front of him.<p>

He started to hum, feeling the warmth of the sun radiating on his tan skin.

He looked down at the graves in front of him and smiled sadly.

Then he spoke, quietly, as if he didn't want anyone else's ghost to hear him, "You know, things are so different without you guys. When you were here, you would softly wake me up every morning and tell me that you made me a special plate of corndogs for me, and I would burst up happily. You know, some people might be fooled about you guys. They may think that because you were constantly obsessing over your looks that you would be self-centered. Or that you would be lame just because you were smart. But I knew you guys better than that. You would never criticize me for acting like a kid, or make fun of my footy pajamas, or my helmet. You guys were always there for me, through thick and thin, rain and shine, you would always be their. Just seeing your faces everyday would add meaning to my life. Then to see you smile goofily and laugh with me, and the times we would share. I know that you guys are up in heaven right now, watching over me, but I just want you back." This was where small tears started to run down the small Latino's face, as he looked up at the sky on this cool and crisp fall afternoon. "I miss you guys so much. I can't survive without you. I just miss you so much and I love you guys. I always will. You guys are my brothers, my family, my protectors, and I love you so much. I will never be the same until the day I see you again. I want you guys back, and yet I know it is impossible. I-I-I just miss you g-guys s-s-s-so m-much."

Carlos put his head in his lap and started hysterically sobbing. He looked up, finally, after about ten minutes, and continued, "Even in these last days when I wasn't myself, I loved you guys with all my heart and I know you did too. I will always have the great memories of the times we had…all of our misadventures and chaotic situations. But with you guys, things always seemed to turn out right." Carlos wiped his wet eyes. "I love you guys more than the world, and I promise I will be there to play dinosaur wars with our chicken nuggets and video games and truth or dare and hide and seek….and I can't wait. But right now, I have to go help Kendall. He is probably sitting up in the hospital, recovering. I just barely saved him you guys. He will be confused. And depressed. And that is why I have to be there to help him through it. Just please remember, that I love you with all my heart, and nothing could ever ruin it."

Carlos felt a single drop fall from the sky, and from the feel of it, knew, he just knew, that it belonged to one of his brothers.

Carlos slowly stood, turning away from James and Logan's graves, while walking off to the BTRMobile, preparing himself for what the hospital would bring upon him.

* * *

><p>(1)-Did you know that the close door buttons in elevators don't actually work unless you have a key? One hundred trillion pushes of a button for nothing lol.<p> 


	15. Circle

Kendall was surprisingly released from the hospital that day and was put on Anti-Depressants.

The car ride home was awkward and quiet as Carlos drove and Kendall just looked out of the car's rainy window sadly. He wasn't able to speak due to neck injuries, though.

Mrs. Knight was still in a coma, not showing any signs of anything. She wasn't getting better, she wasn't getting worse, she just was.

Katie wasn't doing to good, as the doctors worked quickly trying to repair her sad, broken body.

Carlos was wondering what he was going to do; if he kept getting haunted like this, he didn't think he could handle it. On the contrary, though, if it got better, how would his life ever recover?

He didn't know how long he could survive with half of his family gone. He needed to see them again, to feel their presence. HE was slowly withering away, without any way to gather the pieces and become his old self again.

They arrived at their apartment, walking in, an awkward silence still between them. Kendall just stumbled over to the orange couch and plopped onto it, not even turning the TV on or anything. He closed his eyes, and before Carlos knew it, he was peacefully sleeping.

But really, how peacefully can someone sleep after a suicide attempt?

Carlos went to the freezer, looking for corndogs, but sighing when he couldn't find any.

He settled on frozen chicken nuggets, knowing that he would have to get groceries soon with Mama Knight in the hospital and their food supply running low.

Carlos walked over to the window, gazing out at the rainy day sadly.

When he had entered the hospital, it had been bright and nice outside, but when he came out, it was dark and drizzling, like a completely different world.

He looked at each raindrop that slid slowly down the window, tracing them with his finger.

He drew a frowny face in the condensation on the window, then heard the micro wave beep, and went to go eat his food.

He sat down at the table sadly, not even bothering to get ketchup. He picked up one of the dinosaurs off of his plate, but then suddenly felt a twinge of malevolent depression when he realized James wasn't here to play with him.

Carlos's head collapsed on the table, tears pouring out as he hysterically sobbed, making his chicken soggy and mushy. He just sat there, sobbing, body shaking, as he remembered all of the good times he had had with the bigger boy.

Like that time that they were on that reality show and him and James were always fake-fighting.

Or the time that him and James had both dated girls and broken up with them just so Kendall would feel better, and they were there for each other, sobbing and shaking.

Or that time when they arrived back from tour and all of the new people didn't know them, so James and Carlos had tried to show them who was boss.

Or recently, that time that he thought he was in love with James, and had tried to kiss him…..

Carlos's sobs grew louder and louder, soon becoming wailing screams that echoed through the quiet apartment.

Carlos was lifted by someone, then turned around and saw through his blurry teary vision that it was Kendall.

As if reading each other's minds, both boys just leaned in and hugged each other, squeezing tightly and letting it all out.

Week after week passed by, without any paranormal disturbance.

Neither Carlos nor Kendall knew why it had stopped, but they thanked God with all of their hearts. It was over. The pain and suffering had ended. They were safe.

Mrs. Knight, however was still in a coma. Soon, although they didn't want to think about it, Kendall would have to make a decision about whether or not to pull the plug.

And poor Katie, she was slowly getting better. As of now she wasn't able to move, or talk, but she could look around. So at least there was….hope.

Yeah, that was the word. Hope. The two boys hoped for things to get better. They hoped for Mama Knight to get out of the hospital. They hoped Katie would slowly come back to them and be able to perform all regular motor functions. They hoped that they would never be haunted again like that.

But there was no way to know for sure. All they could do was hope.

The two boys were still traumatized from the past events, sleeping together every night and savoring each other's warmth and presence. It would be a while before they could actually be alone.

Gustavo just kept writing songs, only for Kendall and Carlos.

And they survived.

They weren't quite living. Life wasn't good enough for them to say that.

But they weren't fading out of existence like they had been. They were like a sun rising; it takes a while if you sit there and wait, but if you go on with life it will eventually rise and things will be good, no matter how dark the previous night was.

It seemed strange to everyone that Carlos and Kendall were inseparable, that they couldn't stop holding each other's hands everywhere. Sure, it looked gay. But they needed to keep their family up and running while others couldn't. And they would not risk losing each other.

They scooted by as minutes turned into hours, hours into days, days into weeks, and weeks into months. The trees lost their leaves and regained theml a blanket of snow was laid and then melted away; temperatures rose and fell.

And through it all, Carlos and Kendall waited. Waited for that sun to rise. Waited for that morning to come. Waited for that hope to turn into truth.

Too bad it never would.

Katie sat bolt upright in the hospital bed she was in, not even caring where she was. Her eyes weren't her eyes; they belonged to somebody else.

She slowly climbed up out of bed, trudging into the hallway where she saw who used to be her mother, also walking towards her.

When they met, they joined hands, and slowly walked outside, ignoring the Nurses screaming for them to come back, and slowly made their way into the street.

They looked over just in time to see the bright headlights, before they were on the ground, blood oozing out, with a smile on their faces.

Because, let's face it, they had died long ago. It just needed to be made official.

And now everything was back where it started.

**A/N: Okay so I just wanted to butt in here instead of making this a whole chapter to say that the next chapter is the finale, with a two part epilogue after that. So in reality, this only has three chapters left. I know right! Sad! I promise though that hese last three chapters will be longer, hopefully, but not making any promises, over 2500 words!**

**Anyways, thanks if you have been following this and reviewing, and a special thanks to XxTeAmBeLlAtRiXxX Mojo 2011and all of you anonymous reviewers for reviewing since the last time I thanked people in chapter 9 :D.**

**Please Pleasse Please review! And let me just say 11.21.11! Elevate! 'Haters gonna hate, Rushers gonna elevate!'**

**After this is over I have many one shot and MultiChapter sories I have ideas for, so expect a lot of those. Can't hold back my creative mind ;D!**

**And with that, please enjoy...the finale of...BIG TIME WHISPER!**

**lol XD**

**BTL14 8D**


	16. Finale

**A/N: Ok so this is the finale. Oh boy…It is a little violent and stretches the T rating a bit, so if you don't like that stuff, don't read the graphic parts! Mainly the last half a page! Enjoy…**

Kendall was already in bed by 7:00 on the evening of October 26. It was unusually cold outside especially for Los Angeles, so he was curled up under the covers, trying to fall asleep.

He couldn't though. Not over the loud noise of Carlos playing video games. Well, at least at first it was his video games. Then it was him running down the halls hyper for some reason.

Then it was him belting out his favorite songs, completely inconsiderate of Kendall.

After about 3 hours of uninterrupted noise, things suddenly got quite and Kendall could hear activity in the bathroom next to him.

Finally, Carlos was going to come to bed, Kendall thought.

If only he could be so lucky though, as Carlos decided to take a bath instead.

After sitting and listening to water roaring out of the faucet and into the tub, and Carlos loudly ripping his clothes off and throwing them on the ground, there was a loud splash as Carlos jumped into the tub a little bit too excited.

One splash was followed by hundreds more, though, as Carlos splashed playfully in the bathtub, probably an assortment of toys sitting in there with him.

Kendall didn't know why Carlos was suddenly so happy that day. Kendall hoped against hope that he was finally getting over his depression, which was a dark year or so of Carlos walking around sadly, never smiling, and constantly wailing loudly.

Kendall hadn't been much better, but at least he kept to himself. Carlos didn't even attempt to, as if he thought that if he was sad, everyone else should be too.

Maybe Carlos's recovering could even pull Kendall out of his sadness. After all, nobody could resist Carlos when he was that happy.

Because, truth be told, even though Kendall tried his hardest to act annoyed when Carlos was making so much damn noise and keeping him up, he had to admit it was pretty cute. You know, in a irresistibly cute puppy kind of way, not in an attractive kind of way.

That is what Kendall loved about Carlos. He wasn't afraid to act like a kid; he proudly wore footy pajamas, happily played in the bathtub, and even would cry in public like he was the only one there.

Kendall realized how quiet it was suddenly, wondering what the latino was doing in there. Maybe he should just ignore it and finally sleep…But then again, it wasunusually quiet for Carlos.

The blond boy stood up out of bed, sighing loudly. Secretly though, he loved leading like this. There was nothing he would rather be doing right now than checking on Carlos.

Kendall knocked on the bathroom door. No response. He knocked again. Still no response.

Kendall sighed and felt the door frame for the key. Once he had it, he haphazardly stuck it in, jiggling it around until the door opened, and putting it back on the door frame.

The door popped open, and what Kendall saw inside made him gasp….

…With adoration, of course. Carlos had fallen asleep in the bathtub, curled up in a small ball, a little bit of his hair dipped in the water. His mouth was wide open and he was softly smiling, and in one of his hands he was cuddling his favorite rubber ducky, and slightly drooling on it.

"Carlos…" Kendall sighed, and went over shaking Carlos gently.

The small boy's eyes flew open and he looked around quickly before saying frantically, "What's happening?"

Kendall just smiled at his cuteness and said, "You fell asleep in the tub, dude. Here, come on, let's get you dressed.

The small boy just yawned, so Kendall just picked him up out of the tub, carrying him to their room.

Both of them seemed unaware that Carlos was completely nude, and Kendall laid him down on their bed, as Carlos pulled the blankets up and curled into a small ball.

"No, bud, we gotta get you dressed!" Kendall said as he tried to wrestle the blanket from Carlos.

Carlos just held on tightly, pretending like he was asleep.

Giving up, Kendall just muttered, "Fine, sleep naked, see if I care!"

Kendall just hopped up into the bed with Carlos, facing him. Immediately the small boy leeched on to Kendall, wrapping his arms and legs around him, and holding on as tight as possible.

At first, it was a little awkward, with Carlos being nude and all, but soon Kendall was thankful for the heat, as it was getting gradually colder in their room.

Slowly they both drifted off into sleep, intertwined, without a care in the world.

****

Carlos was awoken by a soft tapping noise, but as soon as he opened his eyes, it stopped.

Carlos sighed, he had been having such a good dream about lollipops and bunnies.

The realization that he was naked suddenly hit him, but he was too tired to get up.

He closed his eyes, trying once again to fall asleep, but as soon as his eyelids touched, the tapping started again.

And when his eyes opened, it stopped.

And when they closed, it started.

This cycle just kept repeating, until Carlos started to get frustrated, and decided to just keep his eyes open.

If only it weren't so dark in his room…and scary.

Then the tapping started, even though is eyes were open; Carlos looked around nervously.

Then it grew into the pitter patter of footsteps, and Carlos started to grow nervous. His heart started to beat heavier and heavier, as the sound sounded closer and closer.

He shook Kendall gently, until Kendall finally groaned and opened his eyes just slightly.

"What?" he hissed quietly, not liking being woken up.

"I-I think it is s-starting again…do you hear that?"

Kendall just looked around for a minute, listening, until he finally said, "No, I don't hear anything. That crap ended a year ago, dude. It's all in your head."

"Yeah, ok." Carlos said, Kendall's words comforting him a bit.

He laid his head down on his pillow, trying to sleep.

But the noise just kept getting closer and closer.

And closer.

And closer.

And then there was a slight scratch at the door and Carlos sat straight up, glancing around nervously.

Carlos started to shake, slowly asking, "H-H-Hello?"

There was just silence, as Carlos started to think that maybe it was just his imagination. Maybe it really was over like Carlos said.

The frightened boy jumped at a knock on the door this time, and once again, he said, "Hello? W-W-Who's there?"

There was once again silence, as a third knock echoed throughout the room.

"W-W-Who's there?" Carlos said, a little louder this time.

Still no reply.

Finally, a fourth knock was heard in the room, and Carlos said loudly, "Who's there?"

This time, though, there was no silence as the door flew off of its hinges and soared across the room, and a deep, demonic voice yelled, "DEATH!"

Carlos screamed, getting up out of bed and backing away slowly, towards the other side of the room.

He felt something grab at his leg, though, and before he knew it, he hit the ground with a thump, and was sliding across the room towards the door, being dragged by the paranormal beast.

"KENDALL! KENDALL PLEASE HELP! PLEASE WAKE UP AND HELP KENDALL! PLEASE, PLEASE KENDALL! NO, NO, NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Carlos shrieked, fast and mumbled, panicking as he flew towards the door.

"Just your imagination, Carlos. Got to sleep." Kendall mumbled as he rolled over in his bed.

Carlos grabbed the door frame just as he was about to fly out, screaming for Kendall's help.

But Kendall didn't wake up, and the demon roared with laughter, and then Carlos heard a whisper in his ear, "He's dead, idiot. Your ignorance killed him. He never recovered at the hospital. He died. And you cried miserably, calling for your mommy. The nurses had to restrain you. I'm surprised you don't remember it, considering you were the one who killed him. That's right. You went into his hospital room and took out the knife that I put into your hands. And then you stabbed him. He might've lived if it weren't for you…."

"No, no that's not possible!" Carlos yelled.

But the memories were rushing back to him, the fit he threw after he absentmindedly slit his throat.

"Not to mention when you slit your other friends throat in his sleep, then convinced everyone that it was that poor helpless girl who they killed….you killed the pretty boy, and the leader."

Carlos was shaking his head as the demon had now released him and he was backing into the room.

He repeated the word no over and over. This couldn't be real.

"And then when you pushed the smart one out of the window…priceless." the beast whispered, making sure to hiss on the ss.

"You killed all of your friends, and you couldn't have been happier for yourself. You killed them, and now I can walk you down to hell myself, holding your little hand though so you won't get scared." the demon said mockingly.

Carlos looked over at the now empty bed as he realized it was true; he had killed his friends off one by one..

Then Carlos was hoisted off of the ground and forced against a wall, where he somehow stayed hovering in air.

Then the demon took the form of a man, with a giant sledgehammer in his hands, laughing and revealing his bloody, sharp teeth.

Before Carlos knew it, though, the hammer was swinging back, aimed straight for his naked testicles as the man brutally swung the hammer forward, and Carlos shrieked with the horrid pain he felt.

It was so bad his vision turned red and his ears rang, and he looked down to see a gross mixture of blood and sperm and pus, only to look up to the demon swinging the hammer back again, this time aiming for his other testicle.

Carlos just barely didn't black out from the pain, as his vocal cords gave out from the pained screams, and Carlos's head slumped down.

He felt a burning go from his right shoulder to his left hip and vice versa, as the demon cut his flesh open with it's deadly claws.

Then Carlos was stiff, paralyzed, not able to move, as he slowly floated away from the wall, hovering mid air.

He could barely get it out, but he whispered, "Fuck you."

Just in time for the demon to snap his neck and him to collapse on the floor.

Then Carlos was slowly dragged into the closet and the door slammed close.

And that was the end of Carlos Garcia.

**A/N: Okay, I know this was violent and sad, sorry. But this story isn't over yet, please stick around for the two-part epilogue, because there is still a glaring mystery that has to be answered. What is it? You'll see, if you don't already know ;D. And hooray for my longest chapter yet!**

**Please review! I need feedback!**

**BTL14 8D**


	17. Epilogue Pt 1 This Is Our Paradise

Happiness.

Joy.

Elation.

Relief.

Care.

Love.

Shock.

Euphoria.

These were all of the things that Carlos felt as he opened the door to a bright, sunny room, and saw his friends at a table playing cards.

It has been so long, he thought.

But now I'm here.

He rushed towards his friends with a growing smile on his face as tears of happiness started to flow from his eyes.

He was seeing his friends for the first time in a long time. But they weren't just his friends. They were his brothers.

They were the ones who he would love for all of an eternity and never get mad at; especially here. Here, wherever he was, he could feel no sadness. No anger. No envy. No lonliness. All of the bad feelings he could barely remember were inexistent in this amazing place. Everything was great.

Carlos couldn't stop smiling as the boys got up, too, smiles spreading to their faces, catching the infectious grin Carlos was wearing.

Carlos jumped into his friends arms, squeezing them tightly and crying with pleasure as he felt like a thousand pound wait was lifted off of his shoulders.

"We missed you, bud." they all said in unison.

"I missed you so much too. I don't ever want to leave you guys again," Carlos said, face wet and vison blurry.

The boys all sat down and just couldn't stop smiling, because they were at peace. They would have tranquility for an eternity now, not having to worry or fear any longer. Everything was perfect.

"So where are we exactly," Carlos asked.

"I think you know…" Was all that they said.

Carlos's eyes widened, and then a glorious smile burst onto his face.

"We're in heaven! Is it true Logie? Kenny? Jamie?"

They all just nodded, loving how cute their small friend was.

"So what game are we playing?" Carlos asked.

"What game do you wanna play?" Kendall asked.

"Weeeell, I would like to play…." And then he whispered into Kendall's ear, and Kendall couldn't help but grin at his friends suggestion.

Kendall nodded, and Carlos said, "Yay!"

"So what're we playing?" Logan asked.

"A nice little game I call 52 pickup…" Carlos said with a quirky smile on his face.

James and Logan just looked at each other, and Kendall couldn't hold in his laughing.

Good times. Goooooood times.

The following weeks passed by as if they hadn't. Then years passed, and centuries. Time doesn't matter when you have an eternity, though, does it?

The boys would wake up in an awesomely cool location everyday, like a giant green pasture or outer space or even something as simple as a stage.

Wherever they went, though, they were together.

And even though every day they woke up somewhere different, they always had the same nights: laying together under the beautiful stars, talking about what made them happiest and telling jokes.

They never ran out of things to talk about.

They never felt pain or any kind of bad emotion of any sort.

And they were never hoping it would all come to an end.

Because eternity with your three brothers couldn't ever go bad.

One day, though, Carlos wondered where Mama Knight and Katie and everyone else they knew and loved were.

They had seen people before in their paradise, just not people they knew.

Kendall just simply responded, "We have an eternity to find them Carlos. There is no rush."

Carlos just smiled at that.

One day they were in a bright forest filled with a bunch of happy animals, birds chirping andmonkeys whooping.

Then in the middle of their path the boys encountered a small hamster.

Immediately Logan gasped, and said in a loving voice, "Dr. Hamster, is that you?" remembering his pet hamster from when he was young. The hamster just squeaked excitedly, and ran up to Logan.

"I missed you too, buddy," Logan said to his fluffy hamster.

They had a small conversation made up of squeaks and complicated words nobody but Logan could understand, before Logan set the hamster back down, saying, "See ya later!" and that was that.

Then another time they were in what seemed like an old European town made up of brick buildings, when they bumped into an elderly women on the street.

"Grammy?" James asked, and the woman looked up.

She smiled and replied, "If it isn't my little Jamie boy! How are you honey?"

They proceeded to talk about how things were going, and what was new, until James eventually hugged his grandmother and said goodbye.

Then finally, one night, when they were walking along a sandy white beach, glistening ocean to their right, they heard somebody call their name, and turned around, seeing two females a little bit away, one much shorter than the other.

The boys didn't need to see their details, though, before they knew who it was.

"Mom! Katie!" Kendall exclaimed, running towards his family with tears in his eyes.

The other boys followed, and soon they were all wrapped up in a giant group hug.

"I missed you big brother." Katie said.

"You boys haven't changed a bit!" Mama Knight exclaimed.

"Yeah, well, you know, dying and spirits and all." James replied.

"We've been looking for you guys." Logan stated.

"Really? That's awesome because we were looking for you guys!" Katie said back to him.

They all continued catching up, when Carlos suddenly burst out laughing.

"What is it Carlos?" They all asked him.

"I just figured out the funniest joke from when we were alive!"

"OK, so what is it?" Kendall asked.

"What do you call a singing computer?" Carlos asked.

Everyone just stared at him, waiting for the punch line.

"What!" they asked.

"Adele!" Carlos said, rolling on the ground with laughter.

Everyone just chuckled at the joke, happy that Carlos was his good old self.

That night they went on a cruise out into the ocean, eating dinner. There were festive lights hung from the top of the room next to them and the back of the boat, and they were all seated at a table with a red table cloth and candles.

Kendall came out, with food in hand, putting a plate on each person's spot.

Carlos was expecting Kendall too screw up and bring him a steak, but instead he got two corndogs, with little faces and clothes mad e of ketchup on them.

Carlos laughed, and everyone thanked Kendall.

Nothing was going to go wrong.

They were in heaven, and heaven was perfect.

They all laughed, happy to be with each other as they sailed out into the unknown, not knowing where they would wake up the next day, as long as they had each other.

So their boat sailed off into the horizon, disappearing into the dark sky filled with bright, breathtaking stars.

It was the only eternity they got, so they had to live it Big Time.

**A/N: That was fluffy, wasn't it?**

**Oh, well, it made me happy :)**

**So sorry for putting this, the happy part of the epilogue first, but the other part just makes for such a better dramatic ending. The final mystery will be answered, so hang in there! Oh, and this chapter was the last you will see of those loveable boys in this story.**

**So wave by to them, because you won't be able to see their boat anymore soon! Haha**

**Review plz!**

**Luv U!**

**Jk, I don't know you. I like you though!**

**BTL14 8D**


	18. Epilogue Pt 2 Whisper

"Oh My God. Gustavo, look! Look at this Gustavo!" Kelly said, handing Gustavo the day's newspaper that she had.

"No way." Gustavo remarked. "That can't be possible."

"It is though. There is no way they could mistake that. Carlos is….dead."

"Look, right here." Gustavo said, pointing at a part in the story recapping Carlos's death.

"What?" Kelly asked, genuinely confused.

"Right here, it says that the boys claimed that they were being haunted, and then one by one they died. Don't you think that is more than just some coincidence?"

"I-I don't know. It is all just so…unrealistic."

"Wait, wait, right here it says that the ghost they claimed was haunting them matched the description of a child that was murdered by her father a year or so ago…"

"What? No way…"

"No, I'm serious. It says her name was Arianna Men. She was killed by her father…umm…Oliver Men brutally, and her eyes were carved out, and two of her friends were killed two. Then the father committed suicide."

"But what does that have to do with the boys' deaths?"

"I don't know…Oh look, here it says she had an estranged sister who moved a couple of years before she was killed. It says she changed her name to…Ocea Kay."

"I think we need to find that girl."

"Agreed."

And with that, both Gustavo and Kelly headed over to the computer in the studio, opening the internet and searching "Ocea Kay" and hitting enter.

Immediately a hoard of articles pertaining to her sister's death popped up. They scrolled down the page until they found a yellow pages link, which they immediately clicked on.

The page loaded and on it were several Ocea Kays, until they found the right one and clicked on it.

"It says she lives at….10489 Carbonia Street…"

Before another word was spoken, however, both raced off to the address, finally pulling up to an old, smaller house with peeling paint and dead plants and weeds in the yard.

They slowly approached the door, taking in the ghastly seen before them.

When the finally reached the door, Kelly reached out to ring the doorbell, only to find an empty socket in its place. So instead she knocked.

It was a minute or so until the door slowly creaked open, and in the slit that was opened a face appeared.

"What do you want?" a raspy voice said.

"Uh, we're looking for someone named Ocea Kay?" Gustavo said slowly.

"Yeah? And?"

They both looked at each other quickly, until Kelly spoke up, "We are here about the death of your family and how it may be related to someone…well a few someones we know dying recently…."

"I'm sorry for your loss," she started, "but I am pretty busy, so…"

She began to close the door, but Kelly stopped it.

"Please. It's important."

The girl hesitated for a moment, but finally swung the door open, motioning for the two to come in.

They finally could see her face in the light; she was an average looking girl with semi-ratty brown hair and a pale complexion.

As Kelly and Gustavo entered the house, they began to regret it.

Inside was a mess, with papers everywhere and dust and cracks. And the worst part was that there was no color; it was all a deathly grey.

"Please, sit down." Ocea said as she motioned them towards an old, torn grey couch.

Kelly and Gustavo reluctantly sat on the couch, and Ocea sat on a chair across from them.

Then, without warning, began, "My sister, Arianna….she wasn't like other girls. She would always dress in these Puritanesque dresses, and she didn't talk much. Of course, though it wasn't her fault. It was our fathers. That beast—his name was Oliver—was wrong in the head. We always knew he had some sort of mental condition, but we never knew what. He talked in a real Quasimoto type of voice and was tall and lanky. And his eyes, they went in different directions and he looked like he wasn't there with you. Almost like he was in his own little world.

"The worst part was his mouth though….it was sickly deformed, with one half curving up and the other curving down. It really was quite disgusting to look at.

"But recently he had started to get this idea…this idea that, because he wasn't perfect, because he was so far from it, that he would create the perfect human. I'm talking human body parts, the ones he thought were perfect. He thought he should cut those off of humans and sew them all together to create the perfect human. And that was when I left. I didn't want to leave my sister alone, but I couldn't be associated with that. You can understand that, right?

"Anyways, I told her to always keep a microphone with her when I left, and she said she would.

"Then a few weeks later, I get a call from the police. They say that my sister and father are dead, and that they would like me to come over. So I do. And at the crime scene, I find her backpack, and in it, a recorder. I immediately hid it, and as soon as I got home, I listened to it. I would explain what was on it, but I think it would be better if you heard for yourself."

She got up and left the room, and about a minute later returned with a tape recorder. She set it down on the table, and very slowly clicked the play button.

16 Months Earlier

Arianna was out with her friends that night. She needed to escape from her father, who it seemed like was going crazier by the day.

She was out with her friends Jenny and Lucia. Jenny was a shorter girl with the sweetest face you have ever seen. Then there was Lucia; she was a beautiful, gorgeous girl, but as if some kind of cruel joke, she had a skin disease, which made her cover her skin whenever she was outside, which she did with a black cloak and mask.

They were walking down the street, as school just ended, and were walking down the sidewalk, Lucia getting strange looks the whole time.

Then around the corner waked Oliver, lanky arms swaying in the breeze and eyes looking in different directions.

He approached the girls, and said, "There you are daughter! I neeeed you and your friends! Your parts are riiiiiiiight!"

"Dad, please, not right now!" Arianna said, more scared than anything.

But he refused to listen to reason. He grabbed the three girls and –pulled them down the street, fearing what was going to happen.

"I'm gonna cut you girls real fine!" he moaned happily.

Then the girls knew. They knew that this would be the end.

But there was hope still, as on their way around the corner, they crossed paths with a happy, energetic, latino boy.

"Help me, please!" Arianna whispered to him.

"He just smiled, unaware of the danger they were in, and skipped away merrily.

Her father dragged them to their old house, where he pushed them into the basement, going to join them in a minute.

When he finally came down, he had a knife in his hands.

And then he proceeded to tape the girls mouths, then get to work.

He cut out his daughters eys and teeth, for they were the bluest eyes and the whitest teeth around.

Then he turned to Lucia, removing her mask.

"You have purdy skin!" he giggled, then disrobed her and slowly slid his knife down her skin, slowly removing it all.

Then he turned to Jenny.

"You ugly!" he said unhappily, then went upstairs, not returning for a few minutes.

But when he did, he had a hot frying pan in his hands, and said, "Ugly no good!"

He then covered the girl's face with the hot frying pan, marring it horribly and killing her.

Then he tried to sew together what he collected, but it wasn't working.

He hit himself over and over, crying, and screaming, "Failure! Failure!"

Then, with one swift move, he took the carving knife and plunged it deep within his heart, as he collapsed to the ground.

And they lay there, dead.

"Help me, please." Arianna had whispered.

But here whispers failed.

Her whispers meant nothing.

Her whispers were the death of her.

She wanted revenge.

Her whispers were not heard.

The End.

**A/N: So hope that wasn't too rushed, hope it wasn't too violent, and hope you enjoyed! **

**It is so great to finally have finished this! I didn't really like this story too much….**

**Did anyone catch the various euphemisms in the names and address? Go back and look!**

**Please review and tell me your thoughts on this story! Did it shock you? Scare you? Make you cry?**

**Anyways, I guess this is farewell, until tomorrow, when I have to upload three chapters of Big Time Halloween..**

**Well…Bye!**

**BTL14 8D**


End file.
